


Spirits Bay

by JoyceKane



Category: Star Wars: The Mandalorian - Fandom
Genre: Corny, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Mandalorian Culture, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Trust, Walks On The Beach, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceKane/pseuds/JoyceKane
Summary: You and Din Djarin are walking on a beach in the evening... (I suck at summaries, ok?!)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Spirits Bay

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I hope everything is grammatically correct.  
> This is just a soft, self-indulgent drabble, I hope you'll like it!

You and Din are walking side by side on the beach, the last rays of sun reflecting on the pink shells scattered on the golden sand. The armored man turns his head towards you.

\- “Is it your first time coming here?”  
\- “Yes… I was meant to come a long time ago, my people worship this place.”

He tilts his head, probably shooting you an intrigued look, you smile.

\- “They believe the spirits of your loved ones walk beside you on this beach, that everyone who ever mattered accompanies you down this path.” you point to the sand dunes with your chin. “That’s why it's called Spirits Bay. They even say you can hear their voices echoing, feel their presence if you’re attentive.”  
\- “And do you?”  
\- “I don’t know” You chuckle, softly shaking your head before glancing at your lover. “What i do know is that the only person who matters now is walking right beside me.” You timidly divert your eyes as you step forward. You feel Din had stopped walking a few steps behind you. You turn to face him and feel his gaze piercing his visor, looking straight into you.  
\- “Din?” You raise a brow, puzzled. You can feel him smiling under his helmet as he slightly tilts his head down.  
\- “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now…” He sounds relieved as he speaks. He places his hands on each side of the helmet and slowly begins to lift it from his head.

Your eyes widen and you rush over to him, gently grasping his wrists, stopping his movement.

\- “Are you sure?” Your heart is pounding in your chest. “I can’t- I’m not asking this of you..”  
\- “I know cyar’ika, but i do hear the spirits of the loved ones your people talk about, I hear my mother and my father, i hear the elders of my clan, i feel their presence… I feel you, and everything seems to be vibrating in unisson, telling me to take it off .”

You let go of his wrists and watch him lift the helmet off, a hesitant look on your face. You feel the sea breeze on your skin and in your hair, you hear the cries of the seagulls; if you let yourself believe just for an instant, you could almost hear a voice echoing from the waves and without noticing it you tremble as you stand, waiting to discover the face of the mandalorian.  
Something twitches in your chest, you feel anticipation tying a knot in your belly. Your eyes follow the course of the beskar plated helmet and when you see it rest on his left arm, you shyly look up to his face. You feel heat rising in your cheeks and something stinging your eyes; you don’t realize you’re crying until you feel a tear rolling down your face. A feeling, an indescribable sensation is seizing you; you look into his eyes, your chest heavy with relieved sighs, *Why am I so nervous? I’ve had this man’s body on mine countless nights, I’ve showed him the darkest corners of my mind, he showed me who he truly was, not with his face but with his heart, with his soul and I am scared to look at him.* But Din doesn’t let you the time to voice your fears, his gaze embraces you and you feel his hands on each side of your face as his lips delicately caress yours.


End file.
